Ikkyu Hosokawa
is the Cornerback of the Shinryuji Naga and was considered the best Cornerback in Kanto. Appearace His head resembles Vegeta (without the dot on his forehead) from the manga/anime series Dragon Ball Z, and he has a red mole in the middle of his forehead. Personality Ikkyu is the only person who has an attitude like Monta (but doesn't eat bananas like Monta does). Plot By the look of him, no one should be intimidated, but his true skill lies in his running technique. He has the record of 4.9 seconds in the 40-yard-dash while running backwards, making him the best cornerback in the Kanto Zone. He is the only player on the Nagas that Agon has any respect for, since he is considered a genius. He has great respect for Agon and is probably the only one on the team who doesn't fear him and actually looks forward to playing with him. Ikkyu is proud of his jumping and catching ability. He tells Unsui that no one can beat him on air. However, Kanto's best cornerback is nothing compared to Japan's best linebacker- Shin proves this to him in his first match against him. Nasa Alien Arc Ikkyu peppers his speech with the inflection oni, which is used as an emphatic phrase. It is usually translated as "completely". He is always bullied by his teammates because he gets more remarks than they do. He's considered a genius with high-jump catches, Kanto Tournament Arc But he is caught off-guard when Hiruma fakes a Hail Mary Pass and uses an incredibly fast and low bullet pass instead - Ichiro Takami of the Oujouu White Knights christens it a Hail Devil pass. He still intercepts it, but he gets the shock of his life when Monta strips the ball out of his hands, resulting in a Deimon touchdown. Like Agon is acting with Sena and Hiruma, Ikkyu is starting to lose his cool with Monta. He tried to face down the Deimon wideout after the touchdown, but Monta was unimpressed with Ikkyu's posturing. Near the end of the game, Ikkyu begs for Unsui to let him have the ball, in order to make up for the upset that the Deimon receiver had caused. However, his request is turned down in favor of just running out the clock. He does manage to deflect a pass that was meant for Monta and had a chance to catch a loose ball during Deimon's two-point conversion. However, in the end, he and the Nagas lose out to Deimon. He seems to have terrible crush on Mamori Anezaki, Suzuna Taki, Koharu Wakana, Juri Sawai, Megu Tsuyumine, Otohime, Karin Koizumi, Maruko Himuro, Hina Aiuchi, Katsuko Konjo, Nasu Hakui & everyone who can pass as girls(example: the extremely beautiful supermodel Haruto Sakuraba in maid uniform), he has a strong respect for Agon Kongo. In his less serious moments, he sometimes tries to praise his upperclassmen, but his attempts are thwarted by his teammates, who practice a faux ventriloquist act on him, pretending to make him say such things as "in fact, you can't match the great Ikkyu"—to which he's told "unforgivable. ..indeed unforgivable". With the game between Deimon and Oujo heating up, Ikkyu becomes even more determined to beat Monta as the Devil Bat receiver displays his new technique, the Devil Back Fire. Even he admits that catching a ball from behind the head is the most difficult method of receiving. During Deimon's preparation for Christmas Bowl, he became Monta's personal trainer. But he's rattled because Monta can't do his best.... Later, after Monta gained his confidence again, he told him that aerial battle with Taka will be a "staring contest". Christmas Bowl Arc During the Christmas Bowl match between Deimon and Teikoku, he watches and becomes amazed at Taka's abilites and wonders what the heck Taka is, because his abilities as said by Hiruma are beyond human. Right now, he is extremely excited (to the point of beating Onihei's head like a drum), because now a catch battle between Monta and Taka is taking place. During the Hakushu vs Deimon match Ikkyu explained how sena's throws were "oni" horrible. After the Christmas Bowl, Ikkyu is recruited as one of the Japan Under 18 team's cornerbacks on Agon's insistence ("call Ikkyu, only that guy can be used"). Two years later he is seen with Jumonji and Banba as a member of the Saikyoudai University team, on their way to watch a game between Koigahama and Enma. Relationship Shinryuji Naga Agon Kongo Rival Teams Taro Raimon Techniques/Strategies * Golden Dragon Fly - See Unsui's entry Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinryūji Naga Category:Wide Recievers Category:Team Japan Category:Cornerback